Stars Wars : Chloe trillogy
by EGH Studios official
Summary: Chloe a girl from the planet Arvania must leave her planet and join the rebellion. Everybody in the story are my ocs. The entire Star Wars story belongs to George Lucas and Disney.


**Just to let you know there will be different worlds and races**** in this series. There will be elements of Star Wars though. One more thing this is a fan fiction site. Please, please, please don't bring Star Wars drama in here. This is basically the entire universe but my characters.**

In a galaxy far away, in a planet called Arvania a girl named Chloe was standing near a cliff with her mother and father. She had white hair held up in a ponytail and wore a tan long sleeved crop top and black knee length shorts. She also wore a red scarf and black boots.

Chloe has always admired the Jedi and wanted to be one ever since she figured out how to walk. She always asked her father to tell her about who the Jedi were. She would always pretend to be a Jedi while her mother bought food.

"Father what are the Jedi race like?" asked Chloe looking off into the distance. "The Jedi are very kind people because their main duty is to protect the galaxy." answered Chloe's father putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I want to be a Jedi so badly. How come the power hasn't come yet?" replied Chloe with a sad look on her face. "Jedi power doesn't just come to you. You need to have it within you and somehow unlock your power through training." explained Chloe's father.

Suddenly they heard an explosion not to far from where they were standing. "Father, what's going on?" asked Chloe backing up slowly. A few pebbles fell off the cliff and Chloe immediately walked one inch forward. Suddenly a bunch of stormtrooper soldiers rushed third the three and pointed their guns at them.

Without thinking Chloe fell of the the cliff. As she fell the rest of the gravity within her had left. Before reaching her death she lifted her hand and it suddenly stopped her she softly landed on the ground traumatized. She almost couldn't move an inch and fainted.

~A few hours later~

"Come on Canan, were almost there." explained a man with black hair. He was wearing a grey long sleeved shirt and a dark brown sleeveless shirt overtop of his long sleeved shirt. Following behind him was a Shicaulf (a wolf and a deer) puppy, which was about 5 months old.

As they were walking they heard the sounds of explosions in the distance. "Come on Canan, we need to investigate!" exclaimed the man running toward the explosion. "How did she stay alive after that fall?!" said the man speaking to himself.

Soon he made it to the source of the explosion and saw Chloe unconscious. "Oh my gosh, there's a girl over there!" yelled the man running toward the unconscious girl. Chloe then woke up to see a man picking her up. "W-who are you?" asked Chloe struggling to stay awake.

"I'm Kason! What's yours?" replied the man relieved that she was awake this early. "C-Chloe." answered the white haired girl trying to smile back but eventually fell back asleep.

~three hours later~

Kason made it back to his space ship that was landed a couple of miles within the planet. He had past a couple of his campsites along the way picking up supplies like : Shicaulf food, healing supplies, his weapons etc.

"Kason who is that on your back, and is she ok?" asked a woman in a long white dress. "This is Chloe, and yes she is fine, she's just unconscious. Take her to an open sleeping quarters to rest and she'll be fine." explained Kason handing Chloe of to another person on the ship.

"Leader Abby, I need to talk to you immediately." demanded Kason with a serious but excited look on his face. They walked to the back of the room when everyone left to eat and find more supplies.

"Leader Abby, Chloe fell from a huge height, there was absolutely no possible way she could of survived it." explained Kason. "Accept, she could've used the force

Leader Abby had a surprised look on her face, "B-But that's impossible, we haven't seen a Jedi in years especially on a scarce planet like this!"

"Think about it. She didn't have any injuries accept a couple of scratches and bruises. If someone else fell from that height they would've died. Accept if someone found them quickly and gave them extensive medical treatment." explained Kason with a serious look on his face.

"Her trauma and loss could've triggered the force."

Both of them walked away from eachother going their own way but both of them ended up going to the room where Chloe was resting. Canan was already resting on the bed with her.

Chloe woke up and looked around the somehow empty room and asked, "Where am I?" "You are in the rebellion's main ship. Remember me? I'm Kason just in case you forgot and this is our leader, Abby. We call her Leader Abby.

"I need to ask you one thing. Do you remember anything about your fall back on Arvania?" asked Leader Abby. Chloe was suffering from a migraine and couldn't remember anything about Arvania. "N-no I don't. I have a massive headache right now. S-sorry." replied Chloe reaching for a towel to put around her head.

"Alright then, get some rest. Tomorrow I want to have you do something." explained Kason. Chloe then layer down and closed her eyes. Kason and Leader Abby left the room. Abby looked at Kason with a stern look on her face and asked, "Are you really sure she has potential in becoming a Jedi?"

"Of course, have I ever been wrong?" answered Kason smiling energetically.

Chloe was deep in her thoughts when her dream started. She was dreaming of the events back at Arvania.

~within Chloe's dream~

Chloe was falling once again but she was made known of the events that had happened. She was made known of stopping her fall, losing her parents, the stormtrooper soldiers, and falling off the cliff.

She almost couldn't breathe, watching the events of Arvania in her head.

~out of Chloe's dream~

"AHHH" yelled Chloe drenched in a puddle of her own sweat. "I-I really stopped that big of a fall?" whispered Chloe barley moving an inch.

She eventually fell back into a deep sleep and had better dreams. A day had past and Chloe had woken up and got dressed in knew clothes similar to her other clothes, only the colors switched. She walked towards Kason and Canan who were waiting for her. "I see your up early." exclaimed Kason smiling.

"I guess I thought whatever you needed was important." replied Chloe trying to ignore her dream. After they rebellion's ship landed on a planet called Sishidae. Chloe, Kason and Canan went into an empty north of were their ship landed.

"Alright Chloe, what I need you to do is close your eyes and focus on one point in your brain." explained Kason petting Canan. Chloe did just that, she closed her eyes and focused on one point in her head.

She started to remember the events in Arvania. She lifted her hand seeing her mother and father reaching out to her. Suddenly the wind started to pick up. "I new it! That was the way to trigger the force!" exclaimed Kason.

Chloe put down her hand and fell to her knees. Kason ran toward the girl and said, "Chloe! You did it! You used the force!"

"H-huh?" said Chloe tryingvto stand up. "Alright! Try it a again!" explained Kason throwing a large stone at Chloe.

Chloe turned around and got hit by the rock. "Umm... oops.. I forgot about control." said Kason with a derpy and nervous look on his face.

~at the main ship of the empire~

"Admiral Zai, there has been news of a new Jedi around the streets Sishidae." said a voice.

"Well, well, well that seems interesting. Get our troops to collect this "Jedi" and bring them here.

"We must not have the rebellion get a new light in the dark." replied the admiral smiling.


End file.
